Full Circle
"Full Circle" is the thirteenth episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is the second part of the season one's finale, continued on from "Revenge of the Dark Stone". "Full Circle" was originally planned to be the entire show's final episode.Greg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part Two - The Jewel Riders Archive Its international titles include Catalan "Cercle tancat", German "Freunde in der Not", French "Les Nouveaux magiciens", Portuguese "O círculo completo", Russian "Полный круг", Serbo-Croat "Pun krug", and Spanish "El circulo completo". The evil Lady Kale has taken control of the Crystal Palace, the Crown Jewels, and Avalon itself. In order to dethrone the witch, overturn her magic and save the kingdom, Princess Gwenevere and her friends must find a way to reach Merlin before Kale can find and destroy him. Now depowered, the Jewel Riders need to restore the magic of their Enchanted Jewels by performing the Circle of Friendship ceremony, and then enter wild magic in search for Merlin so he could defeat Kale. Plot summary After gaining power over the kingdom of Avalon, the evil Queen Kale tries to find a way to control the stolen Crown Jewels. However, her attempts to open the Jewel Box just summon a hologram of Merlin as they are still tuned to him. Kale realizes she will never be able to use their magic until the wizard is removed from the setting and she can take his place. Enraged, she vows to find Merlin and to destroy him. Meanwhile, the Jewel Riders hide in Merlin's house trying to find a way to restore the magic of their Enchanted Jewels so they can storm the Crystal Palace. Tamara realizes that she can still hear the baby animals, so there must be some magic left in their jewels. The girls remember that the Friendship Ring is the most magical place in all of Avalon (which they learnt from Morgana), and they think that they can recharge their jewels there. Archie warns them that they might never be able to talk with their animal friends again, but they decide to take their only chance to save Avalon. Tamara proposes they would be going to search for Merlin withing the Wild Magic and bring him home, and Fallon says they would then put a stop to Kale once and for all. The girls agree on their plan and go to do it. At the Friendship Ring, and after a lengthy flashback of every tender moment between the girls and their bonded animals as "A Friend in You" plays, they get their jewels recharged. Now all they have to do is find Merlin, but he is somewhere inaccessible by Travel Trees. Tamara remembers that she could summon Kit the prism fox. Kit arrives with some friends, the gliders, and they all fly up to Cloud City, where the Jewel Riders find Merlin still trapped in the bubble ball. Merlin tells the Jewel Riders he knows Kale is looking for him so they have little time. The girls have to use the Crystal Palace, which he explains is actually the most powerful Enchanted Jewel in Avalon, to release its magic. Before they get any detailed instructions, however, a portal opens and Kale shows up. She fires her anti-magic at the Jewel Riders, but Merlin draws the anti-magic to him as he manages to use Kale's anti-magic to free himself from his magic bubble. Merlin attack back, sending a wave of wild magic that catches the evil woman off-guard. It pulls loose his key and floats it away, but Kale grabs the key and holds on as the wizard pulls it through the portal and towards him. The key, held in the magic power struggle between the two of them, transforms into Merlin's staff. As their magical duel intensifies, Merlin tells his students he will hold the witch long enough for them to activate the Palace, and the Jewel Riders go through a closing portal back to the dark Avalon. The Jewel Riders make their way back to the Jewel Keep and decide to re-tune the Jewel Box's setting by forming an Enchanted Jewel circle. There is big blast and the triumphant Kale shows up with Merlin's staff right when the girls finish casting their spell ("once again you've done my job for me") and breaks the Jewel Riders' Enchanted Jewel Circle. The witch states Merlin is gone now and steps into the matrix formed by the Crown Jewels. This does not have the effect she anticipated as the Crown Jewels trap her in place while the magic of the Crystal Palace goes into action — Kale shrinks, Merlin's staff explodes in her hands, and she disintegrates and is thrown into the Wild Magic. The Crown Jewels fall back into the Jewel Box, and the Palace flares to life with a bright crystalline light as the Jewel Keep fountains out good magic into the sky as the dark magic retreats and everything is returned to normal. In the throne room, Queen Anya and King Jared celebrate the victory and give thanks to their daughter Princess Gwenevere and the other Jewel Riders in the name of all of Avalon. Merlin appears to them to announce the end of their Jewel Quest, but the joyful celebration is cut short when he reveals he can not return to Avalon because his jewel — which was on his staff — was destroyed. He explains that the Crown Jewels have been tuned to the Jewel Riders, who control their magic now. Merlin says his parting worlds to them and vanishes. Elsewhere, the dweasels decide to take the Dragon Wagon for themselves now that Kale is gone. Behind the scenes Original script The draft script features cut lines of dialogue between Kale, the dweasels, and Merlin. There is also a cut scene of Kale searching for Merlin from the Jewel Keep in various places from Avalon and beyond, including Faeryland and Northwoods. Voice session Avalon: Web of Magic connections volume ''Full Circle ]] * Full Circle is the name of the final book in the series. * The way the Jewel Riders recharge their jewels is the same way the party heals the Magic Web in Full Circle. In both cases, the heroes get their jewels back. * The episode features the song titled "A Friend in You". "Friend in Me" is a Be*Tween song that only shows up in the original edition. * The Jewel Riders realizing that they can still hear their animals with their drained jewels is similar to Kara discovering that she can still talk to Lyra without her Unicorn Jewel. * Gliders show up in the Avalon series, but are called spinnels. They are distantly related to fairy dragons / dragonflies. * Kara has a brief adventure in the clouds above the Fairy Realm in All's Fairy in Love and War. * The cloud people somehow knowing about the Jewel Riders’ adventures is similar to the citizens of the Fairy Realms knowing about the party’s adventures. Media File:13-01.png File:13-02.png File:13-03.png File:13-04.png File:13-05.png File:Full Circle - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 13 - S1E13 File:Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders - Full Circle File:Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 13 - Les nouveaux magiciens File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Rider 13 (Russian) See also * List of episodes References External links * Original script (pdf) * The Avalon Archive commentary * Starstone, fan fiction story being an alternative sequel to the first season after "Full Circle" Category:Episodes Category:First season